Serie de drabbles que no llegan a NADA
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: Cuando digo que no llegan a nada, es nada, así de literal. Poco interesante si buscas historias con trama, en serio. -OoC en algunos lugares oscuros-.
1. Capítulo 23: Eres un sexy, sexy vampiro

_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**Eres un sexy, sexy vampiro".**

_(En 123 palabras)._

•

—Sasuke… —le llamó Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te han dicho que eres un vampiro muy sexy? —comentó como si nada. Sasuke lo miró confuso.

—Yo no…

—Tienes esa piel tan tersa y blanca, fría como un trozo de hielo. Bueno, exagero un poco, pero no niegues que eres un sexy vampiro.

Sasuke siguió observando a Naruto como si le hubiesen salido tentáculos en las orejas.

—¿Has tomado algo últimamente, Naruto?

—Sí, pero sólo un litro de cerveza y un vaso de whisky. ¡Nada de qué preocuparse!

Negando con la cabeza, Sasuke levantó del sofá a Naruto, dirigiéndolo a su habitación.

—¿Dónde me llevas, ah? ¿Vas a poseerme en mi cuarto? ¡_Oh, sí,_ sexy, sexy vampiro! ¡Eres un sexy, sexy vampiro que tomará mi flor!

—Estúpido.

••

_¿Cuántas no quieren que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha las lleve a su cuarto? *O*. Así me hace olvidar el frío que hace ahora xD. _

_Bueno, esop xD, ¡gracias por leer! ;D_


	2. Capítulo 9: Un electroencefalograma

_**M**__αsαsнι__**B**__αsтαяd__**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**Un electroencefalograma para Sasuke, por favor."**

_(En 245 palabras)._

•

—Señorita enfermera, ¿le puedo hacer una breve consulta? —la muchacha lo miró un poco desconfiado, pero asintió.

Sasuke no sabía qué demonios hacían ahí. Estaban en su casa y de pronto llega Naruto y le dice que tienen que ir urgentemente al hospital por no-sé-qué de algo que hay que hacer. En fin… no hay caso con Naruto.

—Claro, ¿qué desea saber?

—¿Le puede hacer un electroencefalograma a Sasuke estando yo presente, por favor?

La enfermera no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sasuke tampoco.

—¿Perdone?

—Le estaba preguntando sobre que si le podía hacer un electroencefalograma a Sasuke estando yo presente —señaló al Uchiha, quien estaba a su lado.

—Señor, eso es imposible.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque el paciente tiene que tener alguna disfunción en su cuerpo…

Naruto la miró como si le estuvieran negando un capricho que siempre satisfacía.

—¡Pe-pero yo quiero que le hagan uno! —exclamó contrariado.

—Naruto, será mejor que regresemos… —Sasuke lo tomó del brazo ante la total extrañeza de la enfermera por la situación. Naruto hizo un pequeño berrinche murmurando cosas sobre que los electroencefalogramas deberían estar al alcance de todos o algo así.

Ya fuera, Sasuke encaró a Naruto.

—¿Por qué motivo, por todos los dioses, quieres que me hagan algo así?

Naruto se sorprendió.

—¿Qué? ¡No es mi culpa que la única forma que tengo de verte semidesnudo es poniéndote en esa situación! —claro, y se lo dijo como si fuera la culpa de Sasuke.

••

_Primero que todo: ¿qué es un electroencefalograma? Me suena a algo que tiene que ver con el encéfalo. Aquí se nota mi desconocimiento en esta materia. ¡Greggy, ayúyame, po fa!_

_Muchas gracias a __**SakuyaBells**__, __**Rominapr**__, __**Dakota Boticcelli**__, __**Castiel Sephy Malfoy**, __**ani-chan**__, __**laynad3**__, __**naoko uchiha **__y a __**Coco Cu**__ (¡muchos apapachos para ti!) __por sus comentarios, en serio chicas, muchísimas gracias ;D._

_Bueno, esop, ¡nos vemos~!_


	3. Capítulo 13: Al estilo del magnífico

_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta: 

"**Al estilo del magnífico arquero…"**

_(254 palabras)._

•

El productor le indicó con una seña que estaban al aire.

—En este momento estamos esperando a los jugadores que se dirigen al salón de prensa —informó Sasuke— en este histórico triunfo de la selección del País del Fuego… ¡Ahí viene el arquero, Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto, dime cómo te sientes.

El rubio llegó con la respiración un poco agitada debido a la emoción. Se paró a un lado de Sasuke, sonriendo.

—¿Que cómo me siento? Pff… ¿cómo se sienten allá? —preguntó, riendo un poquito.

—Me informan que excelente… ¿a quién le dedicas este triunfo?

"_¿Es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar?"_, pensó Naruto en una fracción de segundo.

—Pues… hay muchas personas especiales para mí… como mis abuelos, mis amigos… —su voz se quebró un poco—, mis padres…

—¿Te parece mejor si pasamos a otro tema? —inquirió. No quería ver a Naruto llorar.

—No, la verdad es que no.

Y Naruto agarró a Sasuke por las mejillas y le plantó el beso en la boca frente a las cámaras, sin darle importancia que miles de personas lo estaban viendo en ese momento, y que, seguramente, el video se iría a reproducir en Internet. Se separó, y con un travieso "_bueno, chaop" _se fue.

—Dios mío… —Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. No pensaba que el idiota impulsivo de su novio hiciera tal estupidez. Se sonrojó un poco— Mejor volvamos al estudio, ¿qué te parece, Suigetsu?

Cuando dio el pase, Sasuke se juró a sí mismo que cuando viera a Naruto lo haría sufrir. ¡Venganza Uchiha!

••

_Debo decir que me salió muuuy diferente a lo que pasó en realidad. Pero bueh, no quise imitar tan, tan igual aquél hermoso momento *-*. ¡Ay, Iker Casillas, te ailovyuuu 3 aunque me lleves catorce años de diferencia y podrías ser mi hermano muy mayor xD!_

_Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!, y gracias especialmente a __**laynad3**__, __**Coco Cu**__, __**ani-chan**__, __**Dakota Boticcelli**__, __**Kika Us-Chan **__y a __**naruchan147**__ por sus reviews, ¡muchas gracias ;D!_


	4. Capítulo 5: Inflación al estilo Naruto

_**M**__αsαsнι__**B**__αsтαяd__**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**Inflación al estilo Naruto"**

_(160 palabras)._

•

Sasuke siempre estaba muy metido leyendo revistas y diarios de economía en su sofá. Naruto lo miraba, miraba el porno de la tele, lo miraba, y todo esto haciéndolo de forma muy hastiada. (Sí, incluso viendo el porno).

Suspiró derrotado, y fue a sentarse al lado del Uchiha.

—¿Qué lees?

—Sbrelainflcn —respondió entre dientes, muy concentrado, que quede claro. No es que no hablara mal.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la inflación, Naruto, la inflación —le respondió.

—Ah… —el tono de haber entendido de Naruto no fue creído por Sasuke— ¿Y qué es la inflación, eh?

Sasuke levantó la vista, mirándolo a través de sus lentes.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Es que… —Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke— tengo una tremenda inflación aquí.

Sasuke soltó un jadeo que parecía gemido al tocar aquello que lo hacía sentir tan bien cuando estaba en la cama de Naruto. Naruto sólo sonrió al descubrir una forma de distraer a Sasuke de sus librejos de economía.

•

_OMG, ahora les puedo dar un consejo: siempre vean lean noticias, ya que no saben si éstas les darán ideas para hacer fics e.e. Ohoho, también vean los programas de humor. ¡OH, SÍ, TE AMO HOMBRE ARDIENTE! ¡GRR! (¿?)_

_Bien, para no dar más miedo, la haré más corta de lo común y daré las gracias pertinentes: _**haneko-chan**_, _**artemisav**_, _**Sakuya Bells**_, _**Rominapr**_, _**ani-chan**_, _**Kika Us-Chan**_, _**Dakota Boticcelli**_, _**Coco Cu **_y a _**Sakuyira **por sus reviews, ¡se les agradece ;D!


	5. Capítulo 16: Porque no, no es lo que

_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta: 

"**Porque no, no es lo que parece."**

_(286 palabras)._

•

Abrió la tapa del champú y lo agitó en su mano, apretando un poco el envase. No cayó nada, y Sasuke se extrañó. Volvió a intentar otra vez y otra vez el procedimiento, pero no funcionaba.

Levantó el envase, viendo detenidamente su interior para ver si quedaba algo; sin embargo, recibió otra respuesta.

—¡Aaagh!

¿Por qué Sasuke se expresaba así? Pues el envase, como si le estuviera escupiendo, dejó caer un poco de su contenido en el ojo del Uchiha. Después Sasuke se calló porque recordó, al sentir el agudo dolor en su garganta, que lo habían operado y que no podía hablar sin sentir esa aberrante sensación.

Tuerto, con los ojos llorosos y con una laringe lastimada, Sasuke salió del baño. Se tapó el orbe con la mano, esperando que nadie lo viera…

¡Grave error!

—Sasuke… ¡Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? —exclamó un preocupado Naruto que justo pasaba por ahí.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que nada.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Estás llorando! —Naruto se acercó, mirándolo con cierta ternura melosa y psicópata, a su parecer— ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Sasuke negó otra vez.

—¿No quieres que escuche tu voz temblorosa? ¡No te preocupes, aquí está el gran Naruto Uzumaki para curar tus penas con su método poco convencional! —Naruto se vanagloriaba ante un desesperado Sasuke que sólo negaba con la cabeza. La garganta le ardía como mil demonios.

No quiso, de verdad no quiso que Naruto lo arrastrara. Y cuando pudo agarrar un lápiz y papel para aclarar el malentendido, Naruto se lo arrebató antes de llegar a su cuarto y ser tirado en la cama.

Abajo, en el suelo, el objeto sólo decía que "_no es lo que parece, estúpido Naruto"_.

••

_WTF? A mí me pasó que por ver si quedaba champú, me entró un montón en el ojo ._. Subí el capi hoy porque creo que mañana es el cumple de Sasu, y le voy a hacer un fic al muy idiota. Hmph, no sé porqué gasto tiempo en su fea persona (aw~igual lo amamos *-*)._

_Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer ;D! Y gracias a __**Armys**__, __**Sayukira**__, __**Rominapr**__, __**haneko-chan**__, __**artemisav**__, __**Coco Cu**__, __**Dakota Boticcelli**__, __**Kika Us-Chan**__ y a __**Conny.**_

_Mensaje pa' Conny (siendo anónima, no te lo puedo responder de otra forma xD): OMG, sí sé ._., tengo el capi 8, pero decidí que no va mucho con la trama, así que ahora lo estoy haciendo de nuevo xD, pero le hice una apuesta a un amigo diciéndole que sí lo iba a continuar xD. Owo, eh, yo también soy de Stgo, y también estoy muerta de frío xD. D:, y quiero que caiga nieve, no sé porqué no cae, no entiendo xD._


	6. Capítulo 11: Cuando tu perro aúlla

_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**Cuando tu perro aúlla demasiado es porque protege a su amo"**

_(292 palabras)._

•

Blanca y rayada, con un hocico en forma de lata y los ojos pequeños; con orejas tal vez demasiado grandes para su pequeña cabeza. Toda una monstruosidad, a juicio de Sasuke, toda una ternura, a opinión de Naruto. Así podríamos describir a la mascota del rubio.

Vale decir que gustaba de correr por la casa, agitando la cola, sin desaprovechar ni un momento en que su amo se aparecía ante su vista. Sasuke bufaba, daba golpes impacientes a su pierna, miraba insistente a un Naruto _demasiado_ cariñoso con su animal. Muy bien todo, por supuesto: estaba siendo ignorado brutalmente por esa cosa fea. Y lo peor de todo es que sentía que esa mascota malvada se burlaba de él.

Sin embargo, un día cuando el Uzumaki le servía el alimento a la perra (era una perra en doble sentido también), Sasuke no aguantó más —o mejor dicho, explotó— y caminó decididamente hacia Naruto, agarrándole la muñeca y llevándoselo a la habitación más cercana. Y para que el canino ese no molestara, puso el pestillo.

Minutos más tarde, el animal olisqueaba la parte inferior de la puerta, escuchando golpes y ruidos. Empezó a ladrar, ya que intuyó que su amo estaba en peligro por culpa de ese tonto humano. Sólo que la cosa era diferente. No es que Naruto estuviera siendo víctima de un atacante…

… sino que estaba siendo víctima de la desesperación misma de Sasuke.

—¡Sas-sasuke! ¡Contrólate! ¡Nos puede escuchar!

—Nos escucha y una mierda, Naruto, cállate.

Y la perra se quedó ahí, parada, ahora inmóvil. Y no se movió —sólo siguió con la mirada— cuando Naruto y Sasuke salieron de aquella habitación, arreglándose las ropas mal puestas. Ladeó la cabeza.

Algo olía raro. ¿Los humanos también podían estar en celo?

••

_;A; Me siento como miserable, porque es increíble que alguien no pueda actualizar rápido. Y claro, ese alguien soy yo, porque aunque no se den cuenta y ni siquiera sepan, me martirizo porque hago lo que odio que hagan: actualizar leeento. Y bueno, no tengo excusa, sólo la mitad de una, porque ahora tengo el mp3 que le pertenece a una amiga en donde están todos mis fics, así que puedo seguir escribiendo lo que tenía inconcluso. _

_Bueno… eso no es algo muy interesante, x'DD. Debo agradecer mucho, mucho y muchito a __**Sanrio Naith**__, __**Sayukira**__, __**Dakota Boticcelli**__, __**artemisav**__, __**Kika Us-Chan**__,__** castiel black**__, __**winny-wika3**__, __**Armys **__y __**tsukimine12**__ por sus reviews :3. Lamento no contestar, pero ahora sí que me pondré responsable, lo prometo (¿?). _

_Esop x3, espero que les haya gustado esta especie-cosa-rara, xD. No sé me ocurría qué poner, así que la palabra "perro" se me vino a la mente y eso no más. _

_¡Nos leemos! BD. _


	7. Capítulo 2: ¡No interrum!

_**M**__αsαsнι__**B**__αsтαяd__**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**¡No interrump…!"**

_(323 palabras)_

•

Su pierna se balanceaba con nervio. Sus dedos golpeaban una y otra y otra y otra (así hasta el infinito) su brazo, mientras que sólo observaba con una especie de ansias la puerta de la cocina, esperando a que Naruto se dignara a salir, con esas excusas que tenía para meterse en el cuarto y comer.

Inseguridad. Ahora sentía inseguridad, y eso le molestaba; es decir, no es que pensara que Naruto se fuera a negar… claro que no. Sólo era precavido, por lo que intentaba hacerse con la idea de que tal vez el rubio le rechazase su propuesta, queriendo así seguir tal como estaban ahora. Y cuando pensaba estas cosas, salió el Uzumaki por la puerta, con un porte tremendamente satisfecho y una sonrisa boba pintada en su rostro.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Para qué quieres mi solicitada presencia? —el otro obvió el elogio que se dirigía hacía sí mismo. Suspiró con pesadez.

—Naruto, yo te quería… —el rubio estornudó y Sasuke no pudo más que interrumpirse— En fin, lo que te estaba tratan…

—¡Aaaasú! —_"¿Asú? ¿Cómo me tengo que tomar eso?", _pensó Sasuke… y continuó, diciéndose que tenía que tener paciencia, que no podía pelearse con Naruto.

—Lo que te trato de decir es que quiero que…

—¿Ah?

—Te quiero decir que quiero que…

—¿Quieres qué?

—¡Eso te estoy…! —suspiró— Naruto, te estoy proponiendo algo muy…

—¿Muy qué?

—Si tú quieres, podemos tú y yo…

—¿Poder qué? ¿Poder poder?

Sasuke no aguantó más.

—Naruto, esto es serio…

—¿Qué? —Sasuke no aguantó más y mandó al demonio todo.

Naruto ese día supo cómo se sentía dormir fuera de la casa, en pleno invierno, en el jardín. Todo porque le había jugado una broma a Sasuke, quien tuvo el descaro de tratarlo pésimo. Sin embargo, fue gracioso ver el sonrojo que se le podía ver en las mejillas. El rubio se acomodó más en el pasto, pensando que tuvo que haber cogido alguna manta gruesa…

••

_Sacado de una experiencia real, sólo que en mi caso no quería decir algo tan importante como lo que quería decir Sasuke, XD.  
El clima está tan bipolar~, debo hacer un drabble con eso BD. _

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se dan el trabajo de leer esto y más gracias a las personas que comentan! ¡3 las ukeo a todas~!_


	8. Capítulo 20: Demasiado literal

_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**Demasiado literal, hombre".**

_(En 185 palabras)._

•

Estaban de lo mejor cuando Naruto le sugirió, presa de la lujuria y placer del momento, que lo poseyera.

—¿Quieres que te posea, Naruto? —¡Oh, Dios! El rubio creyó morirse al escuchar _ese_ tono tan enronquecido en su oreja.

—Sí… Sasuke…

Naruto estaba esperando a que empezara Sasuke, sin embargo, algo totalmente diferente sucedió. De pronto, el Uchiha se separó, y abrió un cajón cercano, buscando algo. Naruto miraba todo incrédulo. _Hacía sólo unos momentos…_

Sasuke mostró una expresión de satisfacción, mientras le tendía un papel.

¿Qué-mierda-hace-un-papel-en-sus-manos-cuando-él-debería-estar-penetrándolo?

—¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke?

El otro le sonrió, como si nada.

—Es un poder que me da la facultad de ser tu dueño, aunque es falsificado. Descubrí que las leyes de Japón prohíben tratar a las personas por-no-sé-qué que se abolió. Creo que fue la esclavitud, o algo así —le contestó, entusiasmado—. Así que si tú firmas, ilegalmente te poseeré, ¿no es genial?

Naruto lo quedó mirado con una idiota mueca de estupefacción. ¿Cómo tan denso podría ser este hombre?

—Sasuke, creo que tendremos que hablar acerca de las diferentes expresiones que hay… es urgente, en serio.

••

_Si quedaste WTF?, cumplí con mi objetivo. Yo también quedé así después de hallar esto D: _

_Como estoy un poco atontada por el sueño (y me duele la cadera, dos puntos a favor de que me estoy haciendo vieja xD), sólo puedo decir que agradezco con toda mi alma fail a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo anterior y, por supuesto, a todas las que han leído esto *-* 3. _


	9. Capítulo 1: El primer beso

_**M**__αsαsнι__**B**__αsтαяd__**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**El primer beso".**

_(En 284 palabras)._

•

El primer beso sucedió de una forma muy cliché, como esas escenas que salen en las películas de comedia-romance que tanto le gustan a su madre. Era de tarde, día de primavera, estaban sentados bajo un árbol haciendo los deberes y sus hombros chocaron cuando lo sintieron: aquella electricidad o escalofrío, como quieras llamarlo, que te recorre y atraviesa tu estómago; hace que te muerdas el labio levemente ―o eso le pasó a Sasuke― y quieras mirar a tu costado, con la esperanza de ver que a la otra persona le haya pasado exactamente lo mismo que a ti.

Una tensión surge en el ambiente, observas el cabello rubio que tapa esos ojos que tanto te gustan mirar (aunque eso no lo reconocerías ni bajo tortura), las mejillas coloreadas de rojo (muy, pero muy levemente. Piensas que es parte de tu imaginación) y tu mano que está apoyada en el pasto, la cual es tapada por otra.

Otra que es morena, de dedos que tú sabes que son enérgicos y brutos, pero que ahora muestran inseguridad y quizá, _sólo quizá_, algo que no sabes con exactitud qué es ―o sí, pero no quiere tomar conclusiones apuradas―, sin embargo, hacen que tomes valor.

―Naruto…

El otro levantó la cabeza y sus labios estaban a punto de responder al llamado cuando sucedió. Sasuke había acortado la distancia hacia su boca, en un mínimo toque, acariciando su mejilla con la mano que estaba libre. Luego se separó, esperando la reacción de Naruto, la cual tardó unos segundos en aterrizar. Hubo una especie de tensión expectante.

―Oye, Sasuke… ―empezó a hablar lentamente― ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Sasuke se contrarió y sonrió un poco.

―Claro que no, idiota.

••

_FAIL fluff/romance FAIL. Lo cierto es que soy un asco en describir besos, soy un poco paranoica (¿?). Además que se suponía que este drabbles iba de otra cosa más dramática, pero al final no pude aguantarme y hacer algo tan cursilón y fail como esto. _

_Espero que sus ojos no hayan sangrado mucho :3  
¡Gracias por leer! Y muchas gracias por los reviews y todas esas cositas cutes que se pueden hacer aquí :D. _


	10. Capítulo 24

_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**En Inglaterra tomaremos té, sexy vampiro."**

_(150 palabras)._

•

Naruto se desparramó por toda la cama pasado de copas. Sasuke lo observaba crítico.

—¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió de pronto el rubio.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—En Inglaterra, Naruto —Claro, era muy tonto que Naruto se lo creyese…

—¿¡Y por qué no estamos tomando té!

—Porque ya no son las cinco.

Naruto se incorporó de pronto en la cama, con cara desquiciada.

—¡Horario de invierno, horario de invierno, Sasuke, las cinco en horario de invierno! —y se desplomó, roncando.

"_Pero si estamos en verano" _quiso decirle el Uchiha. Y como vio que Naruto dormía, se dirigió a su propio cuarto.

Al otro día sintió una presencia que lo miraba detenidamente. Se dio la vuelta, abriendo los ojos, y se encontró con que Naruto lo miraba muy fijamente. Demasiado.

—Sexy vampiro Sasuke, vamos a Inglaterra a tomar té —le dijo Naruto muy feliz sin apartar la vista. Sasuke suspiró.

—No otra vez…

••

_Inspirado y medio-plageado de lo que me contó mi camarada(?) Coti un día hace mil años. Y esto lo tenía escrito hace cien años, y ni idea de los horarios de invierno y verano e ignoren el posible desfase.  
Tengo nuevas ideas. He estado tan enferma últimamente que algo ha hecho click en mi cerebro. Y afortunadamente ninguna idea incluye vómitos, menos mal. AAAAGGGG QUEASCOPORDIOS D'x_

Eso, muchísimas gracias por leer y por aguantar esta cosa :'D ¿alguien sabe alguna cura muggle o mágica para el dolor de cuello? 

_¡OH y apretadas y apasionadas y sensuales gracias a __**Daneshka Boticcelli, saskenaru, Coco Cu, Tsukimime12, Murasaki19, , SmileSkuashSKII, winny-wika3 **__y__** Dakota Boticcelli **__C:! Realmente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews 3 _


	11. Capítulo 5

_**®M**__αsαsнι__**B**__αsтαяd__**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

"**Cosas que no pasarán".**

_(En 586 palabras)._

•

Frunció el ceño debido a la franja de luz que le llegaba a la cara. Los abrió, frotándose los párpados con la mano, y entonces sintió un moviéndose al lado suyo. No le prestó mucha atención a Naruto cuando se incorporó inmediatamente en la cama.

—Sasuke —le llamó, moviéndole ligeramente el hombro.

—Buenos días…

—No, Sasuke, oye, prométeme algo.

Sasuke giró su cabeza extrañado, con la duda claramente pintada en su rostro— ¿Qué?

—Dime que nunca me abandonarás, pero si lo llegarás a hacer que sea sólo porque ya no se puede hacer nada. ¡Promételo! —sí, Naruto le estaba hablando en serio, y realmente eso era fuera de lo común. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ese tono acerca de su relación (bueno, no es que hablaran mucho ni en diferentes tonos acerca de ese tema)— ¡Sasuke, contéstame!

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto de pronto?

Si algo pasaba con Naruto, él, por orden natural en el eslabón de importancia que tenía Naruto, tenía que saberlo. O por último que le dijera que nada pasara. Mira, Sasuke ya se estaba calentando la cabeza ¡y seguramente sería por una de las tonteras de Naruto! Un pensamiento rápido se le cruzó en la mente al Uchiha, el cual le dijo que eso es amor.

Que Naruto hable rápido, mejor.

—Tuve un sueño… fue extraño, era muy de película y surreal, por lo que no te contaré los detalles. Pero lo más importante es que estaba Sakura-chan, Sai, Kakashi-sensei y yo —comenzó a narrar posicionando la mirada en la pared, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos—. Tú estabas, pero tú ahí me odiabas. Te habías ido de mi lado, y yo luchaba y luchaba y no podía traerte de vuelta y eso me hacía muy infeliz. Y tú eras infeliz, pero yo no podía hacer nada por ti, aunque yo siempre dijera lo contrario.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, y secretamente, se impresionó por la complejidad del asunto que estaba tratando en cuestión.

—Yo no quiero… Sasuke, yo no quiero que algo así pase. No quiero que te conviertas en esa persona —tragó saliva y por fin observó directamente a Sasuke—. Sé que es tonto, pero te obligo a que me prometa que jamás te irás de mi lado, y si algo pasara para que esto sucediera, que sea de tal manera que ya no valga la pena luchar por lo nuestro. ¡No estoy diciendo que no valga la pena! —clarificó— Pero sé que me destruiría por dentro y… en fin, hazlo. Prométeme que no nos separaremos.

Ojos azules. Esto iba en serio. Sasuke se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña, y en un gesto sorpresivo, agarró con un brazo a Naruto y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando la cabeza del rubio encima de su cuello. El agarre fue fuerte y prácticamente inquebrantable. La confesión de Naruto movió algo en su interior.

—No seas idiota —Naruto levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para protestar—, claro que voy a cumplir esa tonta promesa —Sasuke no era de palabras directas y totalmente transparentes, pero el rubio captó el mensaje.

Sasuke sintió cómo era agarrado por la cintura. Naruto suspiró, al parecer mucho más tranquilo que antes.

—Y dime una cosa… —inquirió de pronto luego de unos momentos de silencio— ¿qué hacía Sai en tu sueño?

Naruto se permitió reír a carcajadas y contestó—: Sai era algo así como tu reemplazante.

—Oh, no. Con mayor razón debo cumplir ahora —farfulló entre dientes, ganándose un pellizco de Naruto.

**X  
**

_¡Hola! Ehm, ¡la película Insidius da cosa! Eso. _

_Estaba viendo el animé después de 834759834 años, y justo están en la parte donde Naruto hace esa confesión taan gay y homosensual a Sasuke, y pensé "oh, ¿te imaginas que Naruto!AU sueñe con una escena así 8'C?" y creo que salió esto. Pero en mis pensamientos todo era mucho más dramático y ohquéterrible. Puse que Sasuke pensó mucho porque creo que él es el tipo de persona que piensa mucho todo, pero al final siempre termina con una conclusión negativa 3 Sasuke idiota.  
¡Muchísimas gracias por aguantar y leer! :'D ¡Abrazos muy apretados para todas! (sirven para el frío, lol). Oh, si hay un error, no duden en avisarme c:_


	12. El musical que clausura

_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ _copyyyyrightsss.

•

Serie de drabbles que no llevan a nada, presenta:

**"El musical que clausura".**

•

**P**rimero entró Sasuke a la escena, moviendo su bastón entre las manos y con gráciles maneras bajó por la escalera. La música verberada por el recinto y las diferentes luces llegaba a ser hasta enceguecedoras.

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-_Rico, __tomate __rico, __tomate __muy __rico, __¡sí! __Toma __los __rojos __y __deja __los __amarillos, __toma-toma-tomate, __¡sí!_ –cantaba a todo pulmón, acompañando su voz con un curioso zapateo.

El recinto se oscureció por un momento, pero una luz blanca iluminó a Sasuke. Poquísimos segundos después, luces rojas bailoteaban detrás suyo.

-_Te_ _daré __un __tomate, __un __hermoso __y __brillante __tomate. __Brilla __tan __fuerte __como __el __sol, __el __tomate __es __lo __mejor._

En la última estrofa y en el lado noreste del escenario, aparece Naruto con un disfraz de sol y te dan ganas de abrazarlo. Lo ilumina otra luz y sus brazos lanzan tomates hacia todos lados. Está dando los tomates. Bravo.

El espectáculo sigue unos momentos más y realmente nadie tiene idea de qué sucede así. O sí, pero la estupefacción combinada con "Ajajajá, mira lo que están haciendo, ¡es tan ridículo" no deja que los observadores puedan digerir lo que pasa delante suyo.

Sasuke mete las manos en los bolsillos y los da vuelta- _Sé_ _que__no__tengo__mucho__dinero__en__mis__bolsillos_ –las monedas son las primeras en caer y los billetes las acompañan luego en el suelo-. _Me_ _robaron__tantas__veces__en__el__pasado__…_ -Naruto oculta algunos billetes metiéndolos en su disfrasol- Hasta mis subordinados siempre se burlan de mí…

Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin son los que más a punto de desfallecer están. Cada uno a su manera, claro.

-_Pero __yo__… __pero __yo__… __¡soy __el __rey, __hagan __lo __que __digo!_ –Naruto se palmea el trasero y Sasuke salta lo seis escalones que le faltaban.

Sasuke cae mal y se dobla el pie (si te interesa algo, se esquinzó un poco). Naruto, horrorizado, lo sigue y se tira igualmente, sin embargo, debido a que siempre tiene esa actitud suya de "yo te salvaré, blablá" de algún modo no obtuvo daño alguno. Y se quedaron tirados ahí por largos minutos.

Se prendieron todas las luces y las personas más cercanas a estos dos muchachos no pudieron más que lamentarse, reírse, burlarse, preocuparse, molestarse, girar los ojos, suspirar y desentenderse de la situación. En ese orden.

Al fin de la velada, Juugo y Sai se llevaron a Sasuke y a Naruto respectivamente.

-Shino, nunca jamás vuelvas a tomarle el pelo a Naruto –le dijo Sakura-. Tú sabes que él es _ingenuo_ en cierto sentido y realmente te creerá si le dices que ese dulce no es realmente un dulce. O eso o deja de fabricar tus drogas de formas tan tiernas.

Shino cabeceó.

Sí, quizá ella tenía razón, pero los resultados eran muy divertidos, ¿o no? Porque la imagen de Sasuke con unos circuitos menos es bastante pintorezca.

**X**

* * *

Este es el último drabble de esta serie de drabbles porque prefiero completarlo antes de tenerlas esperando por otro C: igual si se me ocurren más los subiré aquí. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, por los comentarios, por los favoritos y todas esas cosas hedmozas que se hacen aquí :'D Nunca pensé que sería tan bien recepcionado (creo que se dice así) en este lugar.

_Esto no fue especialmente SasuNaru, pero si puedes ver, hay insinuaciones de ello, como… como cuando Naruto se tira también y… ¡claaaaaaro! Puedes imaginar todas las formas posibles donde Naruto puede meterle parte del "dulce con sorpresa" a Sasuke, para que él haya actuado también así._

_Yo soy más inocentona y pienso que se la metió a las malas y como es bruto, le metió la mano entera en la boca (yo puedo meterme la mano entera en la boca :B) (?) Ok, no._

_Se me ocurrió esto al pensar que hay historias que posiblemente reflejan la salud mental de la autora… como fics donde la pareja que dice amar a su pareja golpea a su pareja (?). ESO es malo, no golpeen a su pareja y si su pareja les golpea, llamen a la policía. Y a la tele. Porque si llaman a la tele más personas golpeadas denunciarán._

Me dio por escribir una larga nota final. La canción, por si te interesa, es la versión en español de "The Delicious Tomato Song" que canta España. No recuerdo quién me dijo que escribiera acerca de Sasuke y tomates... así que esto cumple un poooco con la idea xDDD. Pero en serio, en el futuro escribiré acerca de eso. Tengo que hacerlo xD.

¡Gracias por leeer! 8'DDDDDDDDD Te lo agradezco. Y muchas gracias a **camiSxN, haneko-chan, saskenaru, Tsukihime12, Brye **y **daneshka B **3 por comentar. ¡En serio, chicas, se los agradezco!

PD: ¿Se han dado cuenta que Itachi es la cosa más hermosa, perfecta, sexy y perfecta del mundo? ¡Es mío, bitchies! –huye-  
PD2: No sé, pero debo ser la primera persona que escribe una escena de musical. Imagínenselo muy bonito y con luces y muy Broadway aunque lo único que sé de Broadway es que ahí va la gente culta (?) y hay musicales y cosas así. Eso.


End file.
